Miky
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: McKaylib is a pretty normal girl. She gets really tired though, and she has to share a dorm room with Sissi. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :p

McKaylib opened the door to the room she'd be staying in, and her jaw fell. The room was full of pink things. Sitting in front of a mirror was a girl with long black hair.

"Who are you?" She sneered.

"I'm McKaylib. I guess that I'm sharing this room with you."

"My dad didn't tell me that I'd be sharing my room. Just put your stuff on the bed in the corner." McKaylib walked farther into the room. She still couldn't believe how girly the room was, and how much stuff there was in it.

"Haven't you ever seen a room before?" McKaylib just dropped her box on the floor, and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs, when she suddenly felt weak. She leaned against the wall, and she felt too drained to get off the wall when she heard someone coming.

"Are you okay?" It was a girl with short pink hair.

"I'm fine. I just had to get out of my room. My roommate has a poisonous attitude."

"You must have Sissi as your roommate. Don't worry everyone feels a bit drained after their first meeting with Sissi. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't want to hold you up any longer than I already have. You look like you have somewhere to go."

"It's okay. I was just on my way to meet my friends. I could help you to wherever it is that you're going."

"Thanks. I was just going outside. By the way, I'm McKaylib."

"I'm Aelita. I like your name. It has a nice sound to it."

"Thanks, but I think that it's too long. You can call me Miky. It's way easier to say." They talked for a while, and Miky thanked Aelita, before she left.

Aelita went to the bench, where the others were waiting.

"What took you so long, Aelita?"

"I met this nice new girl. Her name's McKaylib and she has to share a room with Sissi."

"Was she the one you were walking with?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder where she's going. She just walked off campus."


	2. Chapter 2

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :P

Miky sat down on the curb a couple blocks away from the hospital. She was still feeling drained, but way less than she had before. As she was standing up, she was knocked to the ground by a boy with blonde hair. 

"Odd! You have to watch where you're going! Are you okay?" Miky sat up, and looked around.

"I'm okay." She gave them a huge smile. "Hi, Aelita. It's nice to see you again. Are these the friends that you were going to meet?"

"Yes. These are my friends Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd."

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you. I'm McKaylib, but you can call me Miky. It's easier to say."

"McKaylib? That's a weird name." Miky just laughed.

"This is coming from a boy named Odd."

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all I could think of at the moment.**

**-Mello-Out-**


	3. Chapter 3

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :p

"Why can't you be nice to me, Miky? We're going to be living together till the end of school." It has been a couple weeks since McKaylib came to Kadic. 

"I'm jealous of you, Sissi."

"Why?"

"Yeah, you have a father that loves you, and you have all your life to be with your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sissi, I haven't told anyone this, so you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, I swear that whatever you tell me won't leave this room."

"Okay. Sissi, I'm an orphan from Utah. I've had many horrid foster families, and the last one that I had would beat me, and lock me in a closet."

"What?"

"Yeah. Plus, I'm going to die in a month or so, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"What? Why?"  
"I have advanced cancer. My body has taken all the chemo that it could take, and surgery can't get rid of all the cancer that's there."

"That sucks."

"I have a question for you. Why do you go after Ulrich, when it's obvious that he really likes Yumi?"

"I really liked him. I don't know why, but I guess you want what you'll never get."

"Yeah."

"I probably sound selfish to you."

"No, not really. Everyone wants those kinds of things."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want to spend one last time in Utah on the slopes, before I have to go. That's the one thing that I really want."

"I might be able to help with that. Anywhere in particular?"

"Well, I would like to go home, at Beaver Mountain. It's a great place for skiing, and I could visit the people who I grew up with."

"Wait, didn't you say that people there hurt you?"

"Those were my foster parents. Sarah, an elderly woman at the orphanage, was always really kind. She was the one who came up with the idea to send me here."

"Okay. Thanks for sharing this with me, Miky. I won't tell anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :p

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Mr. Delmas spoke into the microphone. The group of kids eventually quieted.

"I have decided that we are in need of a break. With the help of a couple people, I have decided that we shall go to America. We'll be going to Beaver Mountain in Utah, for a week and a half of fun in the snow!" There was a loud cheer. Miky looked over at Sissi, and smiled brightly.

"I'll be back later, guys. I have to do something." Miky left the gym, and went to the hospital. She hadn't been feeling very good, so she wanted to see if they could do anything about it. They did some tests, and Miky just smiled sadly when she was told the news. She thanked them, and left. Miky was walking back to the dorms, when she spotted the Lyoko gang. She smiled absentmindedly as she watched them. Ulrich and Jeremie were chasing Odd around, and Yumi and Aelita were sitting on the bench, laughing their heads off. Miky shook off her thoughts, and went to her dorm. Sissi was already there.

"Hi, Miky. Can you believe that we're actually going to America?!" Miky smiled.

"I was surprised, to say the least. Thank you, Sissi."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, I highly doubt that your dad would take us to America to go skiing when there's plenty of places to go skiing here. Thanks all the same. I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's your real name? I mean, Sissi can't be your real name, can it?"

"No. My name is really Elizabeth. Why?"

"Would it be okay for me to call you Lizzi?"

"Lizzi? Why?"

"Because Lizzi makes more sense than Sissi. Or can I call you Beth?" Sissi made a face.

"Lizzi's fine."

"Great. Lizzi, can I give you a makeover?" Miky asked, totally out of the blue.

"A makeover?"

"Yep. With a new 'name', you should get a new look." Sissi looked nervous, but agreed. Miky smiled, and they left.

After a while, they returned to their dorm, and Miky got to work on Sissi's hair.

"You ready, Lizzi?" Sissi nodded, and Miky cut off her ponytail. Miky then cut her hair into a fashionable bob. She put blond highlights in, then overlapped them with red highlights. Sissi soon looked totally different. After Miky had rinsed out her hair, Sissi ran a hand through her short hair.

"Wow, Miky. This is really nice."

"Thanks. I try to do my best." Miky flipped her hair over to her other side of her head. She had given herself a mohawk, but she didn't spike it up. "Come on, we should pack. We're leaving tomorrow, remember?" Both girls quickly packed their clothes.

"You going to sleep, Miky?"

"I a bit. I have to do something really quick." Sissi quickly fell asleep, and Miky put a couple of things into a box, along with a notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :p

The next day, the Lyoko gang was surprised to see Miky with what looked like a new girl. She had short, black hair, with red and blond highlights in it. She had on a pair of black pants and a dark red polo shirt with a deep red knit sweater on over it. She also had on black and dark red sneakers. Miky led her over to them. 

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Miky. Who's that?" Miky looked amused.

"You don't recognize her?"

"Should we?" Yumi asked.

"Then, I'm happy to present to you, the new Sissi. She has a new attitude, new look, and a new name. I give you Lizzi." Sissi blushed, and waved.

"Hi," she muttered. Her voice wasn't high and bossy at all. It was a normal voice.

"No way. You look great, S-Lizzi." Sissi turned a darker shade of red at Odd's compliment.

"Thank you, Odd. Miky did this. I- I'm sorry about how I treated you guys before." Sissi looked like she was going to cry. Before they could say anything, Jim called them over to a bus. In no time, they were on a plane to America.

Herb was just about to sit down next to Sissi, when she stopped him.

"Sorry, Herb. Someone's already sitting here." Herb frowned.

"Who?"

"Me." Miky slipped into the seat. Herb didn't argue. Miky really scared him, though he didn't know why. Herb stalked off, and sat down next to Nicholas.

"So, what's Beaver Mountain like?" Sissi asked Miky.

"It's a normal city. There's nothing special about it. You should sleep. I want to show you around right away when we get there." Miky fell asleep and she didn't wake up until they had landed in Utah. She was feeling as refreshed as she could, but the others looked tired. Sissi had taken her advice, and had slept on the plane, so she wasn't as tired as the others were.

"Okay, when we get to the hotel, you are to stay in your rooms, rest, and unpack. I don't want to see any of you out of your rooms, until breakfast time."

"Jim, they're already eating breakfast here." Miky pointed out. Jim grumbled to himself, as he ushered everyone into the hotel. Miky ended up in the same room as Aelita, and Yumi was with Sissi.

"Wow, I can't believe how much Si-Lizzi's changed. She was so mean before she started hanging out with you." Miky smiled at the drowsy Aelita.

"How do you like her new look?"

"I love it! It's so cute. Did you really do it?"

"Yep. I think that this new her suits her better, don't you?" Miky looked at Aelita, who was already asleep. She unpacked her clothes, and went to Sissi and Yumi's room.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've changed since you started living with Miky."

"Thanks, Yumi. I-I really am sorry about how I've treated you and your friends, Yumi."

"It's okay. Just don't go back to your old self."

"I won't."

"Lizzi?"

"Yeah, Yumi?" Sissi looked up from her bags. Yumi looked a bit worried.

"I was…well, what I was wondering…"

"Ulrich?" Yumi blushed, and nodded. Sissi smiled.

"I'm over him. Miky made me realize that you should settle for what you can have, instead of always wanting what you can't." Yumi blinked, then smiled. She fell asleep soon after that.

When Sissi was done unpacking, there was a quiet knock on the door. It was Miky.

"Ready for a tour?"

"Sure." Sissi ran a comb through her hair, and grabbed a small, red purse, before she left the room, making sure she didn't wake Yumi up.


	6. Chapter 6

I know Code Lyoko isn't mine. You can't have McKaylib though. :p

After a while, Miky brought Lizzi (**from now on, I'm gonna refer to Sissi as Lizzi**) to an old building.

"What's this place?"

"The orphanage. I want you to meet Sarah." Miky went to the counter, and rung a bell.

"Just a sec. Hi, and welcome to Beaver Mountain Orphanage. How….Miky?" A man around the age of 27 came out from a back room. He had messy, dark brown hair, and gray eyes. He groaned. "They sent you back, didn't they? And now you got another girl kicked out." Miky punched his arm.

"Stop being melodramatic, Nick. For your info, my school is taking a break here. This is Lizzi. She put it into the principal's head to take us here." Lizzi waved shyly to Nick.

"He doesn't bite, Lizzi. You can come closer." Nick groaned, when he saw Lizzi up close.

"You got another one. She makes over anyone she can get her hand one. That includes buildings, too. Now, why are you here?" Nick demanded. Miky stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not my older brother." A younger version of Nick came out for the back room, with his arms full of papers. His hair was less messy, and his eyes were more blue than gray.

"But I'm his. This is Joey, my little brother. Joey, this is Miky and Lizzi." Joey tried to wave, but the papers fell out of his arms. He groaned. Miky smiled.

"You're new at helping, aren't you?" Miky scooped up most of the papers.

"I just started volunteering. Why?"

"Sarah leaves a box by the papers, so they'll be easier to carry." Miky picked up the rest of the papers, and rested them against her hip. She hit Nick with her free hand.

"What I do?" Nick asked, with a grin pulling at his lips, while he rubbed his arm.

"You know what you did, dork." Miky looked at her watch. "You might want to get back to the hotel, Lizzi. It's almost time for lunch, and your dad will want to know where you are."

"Are you coming with?"

"I want to help out for a while. You go ahead." Miky ran a hand through her mohawk and smiled. Lizzi gave her a nervous smile, and left the building. Miky went behind the counter, and sighed.

"Just the way I left it." The desk was a complete wreck. Nick groaned.

"It would've taken too much of an effort to clean up."

"Than I'll do it." Miky set the papers down, and got to work on cleaning up the desk. Nick stared at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because isn't an answer." Miky blew a raspberry at him. Nick shook his head, and took Joey back into the back room. Miky was a quarter finished after an hour.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Miky looked up, and saw Joey holding a sandwich.

"Thanks, but no. I'm not hungry." Nick came in when she said this.

"Since when are you not hungry?"

"Since right now." Miky stuck her tongue out at him, and held up a note. "Here, Michelle called for you."

"When?"

"Uh, well, it was last year, on the 6th." Nick glared at her, but she just smiled.

"I was mad at you. Just like all the other times people called for you, and you never got the note. Like all these times." Miky handed him a folder full of notes.

"Here, Joey, you work on the desk for a while. Miky, there's a hole in the ceiling that needs to be fixed."

"Yes!!" Miky jumped up, and smiled happily.

"Why don't I do the ceiling?"

"No, better let Mik do it. She has more experience in fixing things. She's worked really hard on this building, and I don't think that she would like it for there to a huge hole." Nick led Miky outside, to a ladder.

"You know that he's falling for you, don't you, Mik?" Miky sighed.

"Yeah. I just hope that he doesn't get too attached to me."

"Hey, he won't have to know. I mean, you'll be in France when you…" Nick didn't finish his sentence, and Miky let him think that was the case. She climbed up the ladder, with her tools. She soon had the hole fixed. It had just started to snow, when she went back inside.

"Finished!"

"Is that my McKaylib?" A soft sounding voice asked.

"Sarah!" Miky hugged this slender woman. She had short, rust colored hair, and a welcoming smile. Miky was a couple inches taller than her.

"What brings you home?"

"My school is here on vacation. I just thought that it would be a good idea for me to visit."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'll be able to rest soon, though."

"What?" Sarah gasped. Miky just smiled sadly. "I'm leaving in a week. My school'll be here for a week and a half."

"You cut your hair."

"Yep. How are you doing, Sarah?"

"As healthy as ever. Now, who's this?" Miky turned around, and a snow covered Lizzi had just come in.

"This is my friend, Lizzi. Lizzi, this is Sarah." Lizzi smiled.

"Miky's told me some about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Lizzi brushed the snow off herself, and shook Sarah's hand.

"Miky, we have to stay here tonight. There's a blizzard out, and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to freeze." Miky smiled.

"Great! Then you get to meet the others here." Miky grabbed Lizzi's arm, and pulled her into the back room.


End file.
